Before the storm
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: He never expected that one of the best and happiest days of his lie would end so badly for him and everyone around him.  background for Changes  dont have to read first .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is the background story for my one shot changes (it doesn't matter if you haven't read that already) please review any criticism welcome thanks and most importantly enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer I own nothing except the idea.

* * *

**

"Morning pretty boy, listen J J's just rang we have a case but its here so we have an hour an so before we have to be at the BAU" explained Morgan waking his Husband.  
"mmmm its tooo early" complained Reid in response wrapping himself in the pairs duvet unwilling to move. "fine..." chuckled Morgan "but your on nappy duty!" he exclaimed running from the pairs room just dodging a pillow heading his way with lethal accuracy "I hate you Morgan!" Shouted reid "mmm I love you too babe" replied Morgan.

As Reid picked out his outfit for the day he spotted a small pink box in the bottom of the wardrobe gentley untieing the ribbon he opened it to reveal a heart shaped gold locket in side was a picture of spencer holding his little baby girl and on the other side a picture of morgan doing the same, huge grins ever present on the faces of both men and on the back were the words "Kahlen, Pappa and I love you so much and always will, Daddyx", Spencer slowly walked back to his bed gently placing the locket back in its box and re- wraping the bow, but before he could get back to getting changed he heard his little baby girl crying out for him he quickly tucked the box back were he found it and went to deal with his little ray of sunshine.

As Morgan lay out the breakfast table with toast and cereal he grinned when he saw his husband coming down the stairs carrying their 2yr old in nothing but a towel "Hey babe you forget clothes come after shower shesh i would have thought a genius could figure that one out" smirked Morgan sarcastically, "ooh watever morgan whatch Kahlen while i go finish getting ready please thanks" explained Reid as he ran back up the stairs. Once everyone had eaten and Kahlens baby bag prepared the couple began to file out their family home and into the fbi order suv.

Dropping Kahlen off at day care Reid and Morgan set of for the elevator up to the bullpen but just as the doors closed Reids phone began to ring jugling his sacthel and files and paperwork he managed to fish it from his pocket and answer " DR Reid FBI how may I help, oh hi, yes uhuh oh wow brilliant thats fantastic news, oh yes we will be there after work haha yes anyway thank you so much for letting us know see you later bye" Reid turned to see Morgan standing looking at him with a curiose look while Reid just stood with a huge grin on his face "What was that all about pretty boy?" asked Morgan "hmmm well lets see we might have to both be on nappy duty now" Morgans whole face lit up and he dived in to hug Reid "oh my god were getting another baby". The elevatoor doors opened and Garcia smilled at the sight of her boys hugging "hey guys whats going on" she shouted from the bull pen bringing them both into realitty Morgan just smiled and went up to hugging her so tight and whispering in her ear the news they had both just been told "eeep" she squealled hugging them both so tight. Although before anyone could say anything else Reids phone went off again. "DR Reid FBI, oh hi susie is everything ok, oh shes not ok well ill see what i can do me or dereck will be there soon ok bye." Hanging up Spencer turned to Morgan and Garcia "Kahlens sick she needs picking up from day care" "you go pretty boy ill let Hotch know give our baby a kiss from me" explained Morgan "and me" added Garcia reid nodded and waved as he headed for the elevator.

Little did they all know it was the last time they would see Reid happy and alive again.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it sorry for the cliffhanger lol (evil I know). I shall try and update ASAP. **

**Don't forget please press the little button below and review all comments and criticism welcome.**

**Have a nice day.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well If your reading this you must have read the first chapter and for that thank you. Anyway enjoy. By the way sorry this is such a small chapter but its quiet important and a bit of a filler.  


* * *

**

Little did they know it was the last time the would see him happy and alive again.

* * *

"Hi Susie how is she?" asked Reid as he spotted the day care nurse.

"oh hi Spencer she's been sick and complaining of a bad stomach I think its a bug but I think most of all she just needs a hug from her papa" explained the nurse leading Reid into the play area were Kahlen was sitting on the little bean bag whimpering.

"papa!" shouted the little toddler as she ran towards him hands ready to be scooped up.

"Hey princess whats wrong?" he asked lifting her up to his chest and giving her a big hug

"got a poorly tummy it hurts popy weres daddy he can scare the tummy monster away again" asked Kahlen

"aww sorry sweetie daddys at work but we will scare those monsters away with some icecream how does that sound?" asked spencer.

After gathering Kahlens things together and signing out for the day Reid and Kahlen left making a quick stop at the store for some calpol and ice cream. As Reid pulled the car into their driveway he saw that the front door was slightly ajar he new he hadnt left it like that looking in his mirror he realised Kahlen had fallen asleep so he quietly unbuckled his seat belt leaving the engine turned on and pulled his gun from his holster and phone from his pocket hopeing to god Morgan would answer.


	3. Chapter 3

As morgan sat listenig to the breifing about his new case his phone suddeley burst into life everyone stopped and stared at him "sorry guys two seconds...oh its reid" and with Hotchs nod of approval Morgan answered "Hey pretty boy whats up, Morgan you did shut and lock the door didnt you? Yeah of course why?" asked Morgan becoming suddenley worried "well I need you to get down here now someones in here" whispered Reid with an urgent undertone to his voice "WHAT SPENCER GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Explained Morgan the use of Reids first name had shocked everyone and they were all staring at Mogan wondering what was going on he quickly got up took the whiteboard pen from JJ and wrote in big letters 'Reid in trouble, robbery at our house needs backup' That one sentence spured everyone into action.

Garcia got her laptop out and began hacking the cctv she insisted that all the team had put into their homes everyone else was getting vests on, all the while Morgan was trying to get Reid to leave the house and adleast wait till they all got there "Got it! (HA say cheese you stupid idiot she muttered)" called Garcia and an image came fludding up on the plasma of reid and Morgans home 4 seperate rooms and evryone suddenly realised just how bad this situation was reid was in the kitchen and in the dinning room was a man dressed all in black hauling things into a bag and when they zoomed onto him they realised he to had a gun Morgan quietly got up from his chair and very calmly grabbed his phone.

"Reid babe listen to me there is a man in the dining room hes got a gun babe please for me for Kahlen get out of there now" he begged by this point he was already in one of the suvs heading for his home he would be there in less than 5 minutes.

The SUV had a screen which linked upt o Garcias laptop and eveyone could see the ctv footage whic she was playing "Morgan im coming out ok be here soon love you" whispered reid into his cell.

"we will be love you to babe" answered Morgan a look of relief flooding his features as he saw Reid backing up. Reid began to turn and head for the door keeping his gun level and his eyes fixed on the dinning room door he quickly turned to see how far away from the door he but before he could turn back soild cold hands grasped him from the back of his throat strangling him.

Reid fought back with all his mite he could here the team heading his way, Reid remembered the gun in his hand and lifted it up pointing it at what he thought was the mans head but before he could take a shoot the gun was grasped from him and his hands came back empty. "Oh god, oh god no hurry" shouted Garcia down the phone at Hotch as she saw the images of Reid being strangled on the screen in front of her.

Pulling into the driveway the team filed out JJ spotted Kahlen in the back seat of the family car motioning towards Hotch she stayed behind with the sleeping toddler. "Morgan don't do anything stupid" whispered Hotch as they approached the front door, he knew just how much Morgan loved Reid he had seen it when Reid was suffering from the anthrax poisoning not leaving his side the whole time in the hospital.

"FBI" Shouted the unit chief as they pushed the door further open revealing the robber holding Reid by the neck with one hand chocking the life out of the young genius, and Reid's gun being held at his own temple. The one thing that hit the whole team most was the love that radiated from the young man as soon as he saw Morgan. "DROP THE GUN NOW" Barked Hotch getting no answer he tried again "drop it and you wont be looking at a murder charge" he informed the man.

"Whats the point, I've already lost everything" replied the robber pushing the gun closer towards Reid, who was now slowly losing all consciousness his breath was slowly becoming shallower and he was begging to stop fighting, until he saw the look in Morgans eyes full of love and desperation he saw morgan mouth something to him and realised he was telling him "don't give up baby I love you I need you". With that life re gripped him and he realised that the man holding him was becomig tired and he knew this would end soon.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading so far and a big thanks to those who reviewed about the paragraphing hope this is better thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN okay so I am suffering from real writers block at the mo so I am afraid this is the best I can do (sorry it is soo small *kicks self* I am just as annoyed with myself as you will be with me), If you could help me or give me any tips to get over this it would be much appreciated lol. There is going to be another chapter I am just not sure when, thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the idea lol.  
**

* * *

Reid was mentally trying to think of a way out of this even with an idetic memory nothing was presenting itself. Reid was distant he couldn't hear or particapate in anything going on around him but he knew Hotch was arguing with the man. The mans grip became lose around Reid's neck and he knew this was his best chance, so ramming the man in the chest as hard as he could, he made the man lose his grip and ran towards the group but before he got there he heard Morgan shout "SPENCE LOOK..." Reid never heard the last part as a intense heat exploded in his back and spread through to his stomach making his knees buckle he fell to the floor.

Black dots danced in his vision and Reid could hear shouting and then another big bang but they sounded far away, the heat seemed to be replaced with raw pain his mind grew fuzzy, his legs were becoming numb and even in his condition Reid new that wasn't good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys first off thank you all soo much for the reviews favs and story alerts I really love you all lol, secondly I am deeply sorry for this taking forever to be updated my last month or so has been hetic to say the least. Any way this is the last chap and I hope you all like it. Thanks!**

* * *

"Reid, Spencer baby" shouted Morgan running forward to were his husband lay on the ground, blood seemed to be everywhere.

"Morgan, DERECK he needs you snap out of it" called the unit chief, Morgan looked up to see him kneeling on the opposite side of Reid, he nodded and Hotch began talking to Reid.

"Spencer listen to me open your eyes I am going to roll you over okay its going to hurt really bad okay but you better stay with us, Morgans here okay ready...1...2...3" With that Morgan, Hotch and Rossi all rolled Reid onto his back. Gasps of pain escaped Reid's lips and the other three men couldn't blame him after seeing his wound.

Blood was seeping from two areas one in his lower stomach and the other deadly close to his heart. "Oh baby" cried Morgan going deathly pale at the sight of his lover covered in blood, Hotch and Rossi looked at each as if having a secret conversation they both nodded, but before anyone else could say anything Reid spoke his voice cracking and deathly hoarse, "I'm...sorry...should have...listened sooner...m.m.m." Morgan placed his finger to Reid's pale lips.

"shh baby don't talk the paramedics are on the way then we will get you to the hospital and get you patched up" but even as he said it Morgan knew he was trying to convince himself more than anything or anyone else.

A small tear escaped Reid's eye's "Tell mum and Kahlen I love them...Derek Morgan...I love you and I ..am...Sorry" explained Reid trying to keep his voice strong but in the end he failed so with his last ounce of strength as the pain hit him like a brick wall and his breath caught in his throat, he grasped Morgans hand and before anyone could do anything else, closed his eyes for the last time taking his last breath and whispering "I love you all".

"Nooo No SPENCER noo I love you please come back!" begged Morgan as he cradled his lifeless lovers body in his arms, tears streaming his face and his wholle body shaking with sobs. Rossi pulled Hotch from the scence and joined JJ and Prentiss outside who were now both playing with the young toodler, nither women knew what was happening on 200 yards away, but as soon as they saw the look on both mens faces they dropped the toys they were holding "Oh god whats happened" gasped Prentiss going suddenley very pale. Hotch's usual emotionless exterior cracked and a single tear escaped giving both women the answer they were dreading. Rossi lunged forward grabing JJ just in time as the greif hit her full on and she lost the strength in her legs.

Muffled crys could be heard from the inside of the house as the ME came to take Reids body to the morgue, The rest of the team were still outside although no words were spoken, Hotch turned and walked back into the house taking a deep breath before entering. His heart nearly broke when he saw Morgan clinging onto Reid not letting the coroner take him "please sir I need to get him out of here I know its hard" he begged. But Morgan wouldn't move he just sat clinging and crying. Hotch walked over to the destraught young man placing a hand on his shoulder he said two simple words "Its time" and Morgan looked up with distraught eyes allowing Reid to be taken he let Hotch help him up and be led outside were everyone else was wating.

When he got to the door he turned and looked back on all the amazing memorys he and Reid had once shared.

* * *

**Oh my gosh its down finito. wow I can quite proud of this lol please dont forget to review they do make me happy thanks xx**


End file.
